Beach Boy
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Sora is back on Destiny Island for the 1st time since he saved the worlds, & he's meeting Riku there to catch up, but the two do more with their tongues than talk, even when Kairi's boat nears the shore. Riku teaches Sora how and where to feel good.


Sora rushed to the beach, eager to get into the waters of Destiny Island for the first time since he left to go save Kingdom hearts. He was excited to feel the sand in his toes, to feel the water trickle down his body, but most importantly, he was desperate to see Riku again. Since the victory of saving the worlds, Sora had only seen Riku a couple times, and only around large groups of people, like at King Mickey's celebration fest and at Leon's reunion. But now, it was just him and Riku. Now, Sora could enjoy the company of his best friend like he used to before his life was turned upside down.

Sora intentionally arrived early so that he could reminisce without getting made fun of by Riku for being 'emotional'. All along, Riku had been the stronger, taller, and more mature due to his curious nature. But so much had changed since the battles began, and Sora was impatient about proving to Riku that he too had grown. Sora noticed how the boats were still tied down at the dock; the Paopu fruits were still in season; even how the coconuts were just beginning to ripen.

The brunette smiled as he took off his shoes, letting his bare feet dig into the lose grains of light sand while the wind provided a gentle breeze that messed his wild spikes. He was home.

It was quiet, though, much more quiet that he remembered. Perhaps it was because his friends were nowhere in sight. Tidus, Wakka, Selfie, even Kairi had all stayed on the mainland in fear of going back; back to where they all became separated.

Kairi. Sora hadn't thought about her for a while. After she had been kidnapped by that crazy redhead who later died to save Sora, Kairi revealed her true feelings for Sora. Sora was no doubt flattered, but still unsure of everything. At first, when he lost his two best friends, his main goal was to find Kairi and help her back, knowing that Riku was strong enough on his own. But over time, Riku became his main priority.

Sitting there in the sand, Sora couldn't help but think back to when he found Kairi, and she tackled him for a hug while he stood shocked. But the second he found Riku, he was on his knees and in tears. Was that a sign from his heart? Sora sighed his confusion away when he heard the crunch of sand approaching.

"Long time no see, eh?" Riku plopped down next to the brunette.

"Riku!" Sora smiled and Riku didn't even mind when Sora hugged him.

"How's the hero of the worlds?" Riku asked teasingly as Sora rolled his eyes.

"How's the conqueror of darkness?"

"Ready for a swim. You?" Riku stood up, pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, all while Sora watched in amazement.

"What did they feed you in the darkness to get you so buff?" Sora wondered aloud as Riku laughed.

"Nothing. Literally. But a couple push-ups here and there might help you." Riku squeezed Sora's scrawny arm as Sora swatted his hand away.

"Oh whatever. I can tell that Darkness truly is dark. Look at you, you're so pale!" Sora laughed as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I'm not all dark and tan like you. Looks like someone spent too much time in the light."

"It's all about balance, remember?" Sora stuck his tongue out playfully. Riku nodded, in thought.

"Hey Sora, I'll race you." Riku took off without warning into the ocean as Sora chased after, each of them splashing the other with the cool crisp water.

"I really missed this." Sora inhaled deeply, remembering all the pain and loss he went through to save his friends, and countless others.

"Yeah. They don't have beaches in eternal darkness." Riku added his humor that Sora rolled his eyes at.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're home." Sora smiled and Riku did as well.

"Me too." Hours passed as they continued to swim and tread water, splashing here and there, floating on their backs when possible.

"It's nice to be able to relax." Sora sighed happily.

"Sure is. Anyway, you want to do some running?" Riku started swimming back to shore while Sora followed.

"I'm tired." Sora yawned, his body already sore from a long swim that spent most of their day.

"Come on you lazy bum. First one to the star tree and back wins."

"Just like old times?" Sora asked and Riku nodded. "What's the prize?" Sora asked, needing an incentive to do more exercise than he already did.

"Hmmm, same as always. A Paopu." Riku stated, confidently.

"Wait, a Paopu with Kairi, or just a Paopu?" Sora asked for clarification, but Riku took off regardless. "Wait! Riku!" Sora shouted as he chased after the silverrete.

"Come on Sora!" Riku teased, calling over his shoulder as he sped off.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sora yelled as Riku touched the star, way ahead of the poor brunette, who decided that if Riku could cheat, then so could he.

As Riku made his way back, Sora turned around, now technically in the lead, and rushed back to his backpack: the 'end' marker of their race.

"Cheater! You need to touch the star!" Riku hollered as he ran faster.

"Haha!" Sora teased when he realized that Riku was gaining speed and distance.

Soon, the two were nearly neck and neck, and in a desperate attempt, Sora flung himself head first for his backpack, which encouraged Riku to do the same.

"Oh no you don't!" Riku shouted as he leaped in the air, tackling Sora. The two rolled several times in the sand before Sora landed on his back with an "OOFF!" and Riku landed on top of him with a 'THUD'.

Sora closed his eyes, his head a bit sore, twitching his lips to say something, but no sound came out. When he opened his eyes, he realized that Riku landed on him with his lips on top of his own.

Sora gulped, not sure what to do. Did Riku mean to kiss him? No, it was just an accident, right? Then again, he could feel his body warming up. Both boys were still a bit wet from the swim, and they were each still shirtless. Now, their wet bare chests had collided and Sora could feel all that developed muscle crash on his breaths.

Riku opened his eyes with a lazy smile before he pulled up.

"I win!" Sora gasped for air, still clinging onto the backpack.

"You cheated." Riku pushed himself up on his arms, hovering over Sora.

"So did you!" Sora argued back.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Riku lowered his eyes close to Sora's, causing the nervous boy to look away.

"Get off of me you big goof." Sora pushed up on Riku's body, discovering for the first time just how strong the silver haired boy had become.

"Yea yeah, I'm going." Riku sat up and scooted over to free Sora.

"So, I win a Paopu?" Sora rubbed his rare victory in Riku's face.

"Fine. A deal's a deal, even if you….we…cheated. Stay here." Riku ran off to the mini island to handpick a ripe Paopu and bring it back to Sora. "Here," Riku said, dropping it in Sora's lap.

"Well I cant eat it alone." Sora grumbled as he chewed his fresh stick of gum that he dug out of his messy backpack.

"Didn't Kairi say she likes you? Give it to her. That's what we used to race for anyway." Riku laid down with his hands behind his head, gazing at the sunset.

Sora held the Paopu in his hands, so utterly confused. "You wont get mad?"

Riku shrugged, even while lying down. "Nah, I don't like her anymore anyway."

"Oh." Sora gulped, wondering if that meant that he liked someone else.

"Yep." Riku said to fill the silence on his behalf.

"So….do you like anyone else?" Sora asked, nervous, but curious.

"Got anymore gum?" Riku ignored the question and Sora shook his head, still wanting to get back to that question, but then again, Riku obviously ignored him on purpose, right?

"No, sorry." Sora apologized and Riku sat up beside him.

"That's alright. We'll just have to share." Riku tilted his head to the side and Sora's eyes widened when he felt Riku's tongue push its way into his mouth.

Riku let his tongue wander in search for the source of that wonderful mint flavor before he swiped it into his mouth, backing up, and smirking as he chewed Sora's gum.

Sora gulped, unsure what to say or do next. "I had it first." Sora huffed, looking away until Riku chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry. Want it back?" Riku didn't even give Sora a chance to answer as he once again locked lips with Sora and used that talented tongue to shove the gum back in Sora's wet cavern. Once there, Riku let his tongue explore Sora's mouth, but only until Sora whimpered.

"What?" Riku smiled after he pulled away.

"I, I don't know." Sora blushed and looked down.

"You ok?" Riku put his thumb on Sora's chin.

"Yeah." Sora looked up, his eyes full of hunger and desire that mixed with Riku's that obviously wanted adventure and fun.

"Then why are you all red?" Riku grinned as he rested his forehead on Sora's, feeling the brunette gasp.

"I'm, no I'm not." Sora argued, but Riku only laughed.

"Oh? You're not all red and stammering?"

Sora shook his head in clear denial.

"Then I guess there's only one thing I can call you." Riku sat up straight.

"I'm not a liar, Riku,"

"Cute."

Riku smiled and Sora blinked in curiosity.

"What?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"You're cute Sora."

"I am?" Sora blinked naively as Riku put a hand on the boys chest.

"Yea. Real cute." Riku ran his hand up and down on Sora's small pectoral's, rubbing his nipple underneath his palm as he slowly went in for another kiss.

"R-Riku?" Sora shuddered under Riku's touch as the elder pushed the younger onto his back. Sora laid on the sand gazing up into Riku's aquamarine eyes.

"Yes?" Riku asked as he let his fingers explore Sora's stomach.

"I….feel….funny." Sora looked away as Riku grinned.

"It means that you like it Sora. Your body is telling you that you want more."

"I do?" Sora asked, mainly to himself, nevertheless out loud.

"Do you want me to stop?" Riku sat up, straddling the brunette to prove his point.

"No." Sora inhaled deeply when Riku returned his hands to Sora's stomach.

"Good, cause I don't want to stop either." Riku pinched a nipple on Sora's chest as the brunette gasped.

"Riku." Sora whined, his body craving more of the silver haired boys touch.

"I can make you feel even better." Riku kissed Sora's neck as he ran his tongue down to his nipple, caressing one with his fingers and the other with that talented wet muscle.

"Ah!" Sora gasped loudly.

"You want even more?" Riku teased as he cupped his hand over Sora's swim trunks, just where a small bulge was growing.

"Yea." Sora cried out desperately as Riku squeezed his hand, heating up the already warm erection.

"Damn, you're really hard." Riku smiled as he pulled down on the swim trunks, stripping Sora completely.

"I cant help it." Sora bit his lip, sitting up on his elbows as he watched Riku lightly grip his cock.

"There's a lot you wont be able to help soon." Riku smirked, slowly pumping Sora, loving the way that the innocent boy twitched at the new sensations flooding his body and flushing his face.

"Riku!" Sora squirmed as Riku ran his thumb through the slit.

"Does it feel good?" Riku asked and Sora nodded. Riku let his thumb trace Sora's entire tip, used his other hand to stabilize Sora's head by losing his fingers in Sora's hair, and gently left small kisses on Sora's neck.

"Riku!" Sora warned at the overload of pleasure he was receiving. The brunette threw his arms around Riku's neck, preparing for the end of his first hand job.

"Here we go. Come on Sora, come on, come on." Riku cooed as he pumped faster and rougher.

"AH! Riku!" Sora cried, his body shuddering in the tremendous cold once the warmth of pleasure left him along with the white liquid squirting onto his chest.

"Mmm, yummy." Riku said after he ran a finger over Sora's come and licked it clean.

Sora continued to pant as Riku delicately kissed his way up Sora's body, from his belly button up to his jawbone.

"Riku, wait." Sora's chest inflated as he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked quietly.

"What if someone comes on the island and catches us?" Sora asked, not sure if that's what was bothering him or if it was the fact that he and Riku just did something 'dirty'.

"Sora, no one comes here anymore. No one used to come here back in the day either. It was usually just us and Kairi."

"What if Kairi comes?" Sora sat up slowly.

"She wont." Riku reassured his best friend.

"She is." Sora pointed and Riku turned to see a boat coming towards the dock.

"Shit! Let's hide." Riku stood up and Sora rushed to fix his swim trunks, looking around desperately for a good hiding place.

"Wait, Riku!" Sora ran to get his Paopu fruit from the shore and then ran back to find Riku searching for a good hiding spot.

"She's coming!" Riku panicked.

"Quick! In here." Sora crawled into a small hole leading into a narrow cave.

"Quit fucking around! I wont fit in there!" Riku whispered harshly.

"Just get in!" Sora yelled, safe inside as he moved over for Riku to get in.

"What is this place?" Riku asked after he and Sora were safe inside.

"It's what I used to call the Secret Place." Sora smiled at the memories of his childhood.

"Not so much of a secret now is it?" Riku smirked and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Look, there she is!" Sora and Riku watched as Kairi left her boat and walked up to something, picked it up, and looked around.

"What's in her hand?" Riku whispered.

"Uh-oh." Sora gulped.

"Dumbass! You left your backpack?" Riku slapped Sora up the head as the brunette grumbled.

"We left our shirts and shoes too, so don't blame me."

"SORA?" Kairi yelled, looking around.

"Duck down." Riku pushed Sora further back in the cave.

"Sora?" Kairi walked away in her attempt to find her best friend, and crush.

"Whew." Riku sighed. "She's gone. We better stay in here though."

"Alright, I'll keep watch." Sora stayed by the entrance while Riku crawled back into the cave where he soon was able to stand.

"What the?" Riku said and Sora turned around.

"What is it?"

When Riku didn't answer, Sora left his post and crawled over to Riku, who was standing silently still, staring at drawings on the rock of Sora sharing a Paopu with Kairi.

"Oh, that's so old." Sora laughed nervously, realizing that Riku clearly didn't find it so funny.

"So that's what you want?" Riku asked and Sora bit his lip in thought.

"No. I drew it a long time ago. I thought that I liked her."

"Did you?"

"Maybe back then. But, not anymore." Sora looked down at his bare feet.

Riku sat down in front of the drawings.

"I used to like her too."

"Yeah. It felt like everything we did was to compete for her." Sora joined his friend by sitting as well.

"You know," Riku laid down, hands behind head, eyes closed peacefully. "I used to be jealous of you. I always knew that she liked you better."

Sora stayed sitting in shock. "What? I was jealous of you! You're way cooler, and I thought that she'd rather date a guy with muscles."

Riku chuckled. "Welcome to the life of teenage boys."

Sora smiled and laid down by Riku's side. "Riku? What was it like? Darkness."

Riku sighed in thought. "Well, it's scary….dark….and….," Riku opened an eye and turned on his side to face Sora. "Lonely."

Sora turned on his side as well. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, at least you had Donald and Goofy, and Leon and Yuffie and Cid and everyone else. For a long time, I was all alone, fighting by myself. Sometimes the King would help, but he loves to disappear a lot." Riku sighed at the annoyance but rolled it off with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never realized how easy I had it." Sora blinked heavily in his thoughts.

"I didn't mean it like that. You had a lot of responsibilities and that must have been hard. But I found myself wondering if I'd ever see you or Kairi again. I remember when times were really hard and I used to ask myself who I'd rather see if I could only choose one person to see again before I died. At first, when it all started, I used to choose Kairi. But then, after time went by, I realized that if I could only see one person just once more, I'd want to see you. Then, no matter how many times I asked myself, the answer was always you, Sora." Riku looked down at his fingers that were tracing over the rock beneath his body.

Sora couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with all the new thoughts entering his mind mixed with the heaviness in his heart.

"I don't know what to say."

Riku smiled cheaply. "I just realized that as much as I like being around Kairi, you're the only one that I love being with, no matter where I am, what I'm doing, or what's happening to me."

Sora gulped. "Honestly, I think I feel the same." Sora smiled and Riku's smile grew.

"Thanks Sora. I'm so glad that you found me." Riku leaned closer and gave Sora's lips a small smooch, loving that sound it made as Sora's lips begged for more.

"SORA?" The two boys heard Kairi call again.

"Damn, she must really want you." Riku sighed in annoyance.

"Well she's probably worried." Sora sympathized.

"And she should be." Riku smirked as he straddled Sora.

"Why….why's that?" Sora looked up with scared eyes.

"Cause I'm going to do to you what she can only dream of doing." Riku leaned down and licked Sora's neck, released small moans of pleasure from the brunette as he kicked his legs around without control.

"Riku!" Sora gasped, his hand subconsciously sliding over Riku's cock.

"You want to give me a hand-job?" Riku asked as he licked up a patch of skin that he had just bitten.

"But, Kairi," Sora started.

"I don't hear her anymore, so she must have gone to look for you."

"Um, sure." Sora sat up once Riku got off of him and let his hand dive into Riku's shorts, slowly pulling up on the erection.

"Here, try like this." Riku put his hand over Sora's and helped guide him.

"Like this?" Sora asked once Riku let go, giving his best friend the hand job all by himself.

"Mmm, perfect." Riku grinned in satisfaction.

"Really?" Sora asked as he continued to pump Riku.

"Yeah. But you know, it'd feel even better if you lick it." Riku put a hand in Sora's hair as the brunette stared at him in shock.

"You want me to lick it?"

"You don't have to. But damn does it feel good."

Sora thought for a moment. "Here?" He pointed and Riku shrugged.

"Anywhere. Around the tip feels best though."

Sora nodded, lowered his face up to the thick cock, and extended his tongue nervously until he felt it touch Riku's exposed pink tip.

"Mmmmooooh." Riku sighed, and at that sign of pleasure, Sora continued his actions, licking more forcefully and more freely, without any hesitation.

"How's it feel now?" Sora asked and Riku shivered.

"Fucking awesome." Riku sat up, pumped himself a couple times, and leaned over to kiss Sora until he paused to come.

"Sora? You know that you mean a lot to me, right?" Riku looked at his best friend through vulnerable eyes.

"I do? Thanks Riku. You mean a lot to me too." Sora smiled sweetly.

Riku smiled back. "As long as I'm with you, I'm home." Riku went on his back and lifted Sora onto his chest. Sora straddled his friend, not sure what to do next, or what he should say.

"Sora, does your heart feel funny?" Riku asked, able to read the look on Sora's face.

Sora nodded. "I feel like I don't know anything." Sora looked away until Riku put his hand over his heart.

"I feel like all I know is that I care for you. A lot. I…." Riku paused, looked down, then back up into Sora's eyes. "I love you Sora."

"You…love me?" Sora's eyes turned wide and he gulped deeply at the thought. Then, with stable and confident eyes, Sora looked into Riku's. "I love you too Riku."

"You do?"

"Yeah. All along I knew that I felt something for you. Especially when all I could do was cry when I found you." Sora blushed as Riku smiled.

"I thought it was sweet and adorable."

"I think you're adorable." Sora stuck out his tongue as Riku quickly sat up with Sora in his lap so that he could kiss him.

"Share it, with me?" Riku pleaded with closed eyes.

"Share what?" Sora asked naively.

"The Paopu." Riku smiled as he kissed Sora's cheek.

"Oh yea! I'm glad that I didn't leave that behind." Sora got up to grab it a couple feet away from where they were sitting and returned to sit next to Riku.

"Sora? Do you promise to stay in my life forever? No matter what happens, where we go, or what we do?"

Sora nodded. "I promise. Do you Riku? Do you promise to be my best friend no matter what paths we take or where it leads us?"

Riku grinned. "I promise." Riku held up one end of the Paopu to his mouth while Sora took the other and at the same time, they bit into it.

"It's juicy." Sora swallowed the mouthful that he had.

"It's spilling." Riku set it down carefully and licked the trail that was falling off of Sora's chin.

"Hehe, thanks." Sora blushed before he and Riku finished it.

"I cant believe I just shared a Paopu, with you." Riku put a hand on Sora's head and kissed his temple.

"I love you Riku." Sora leaned his head on Riku's shoulder as Riku let his head fall on Sora's.

"I love you too Sora."

The two sat in silence for a brief moment.

"Now what?" Sora asked, his hyper behavior kicking in.

"Well, we could seal our bond."

"You mean, with a kiss?" Sora perked his head up and Riku chuckled.

"I was thinking something much more intimate." Riku blushed lightly and Sora gulped.

"Like what?"

"Like this." Riku took off his swim trunks completely and helped Sora remove his. He then proceeded to take his cock in one hand and Sora's in his other. Riku scooted over and sat right in front of Sora, rubbing their erections together, letting the heated muscles slip up and down against each other.

"Mmmph, Riku!" Sora shuddered, his body collapsing into Riku's touch.

"How's that feel Sora? Does it feel good?" Riku asked as he rubbed their tips together, slowly tribbing his slit against Sora's.

"Eh, heh, ooohhhmmmph!" Sora inhaled deeply, his eyes shutting on their own as he curled his toes.

"That's it Sora, moan it out." Riku said when Kairi walked near the cave entrance, still searching for Sora.

"Riku, ah, ah!" Sora screamed as Kairi secretly hid right by the entrance, not able to see what was going on, but able to hear a little too well.

"Fuck Sora I'm so hard." Kairi heard Riku say as she rushed a hand over her mouth. Could it be? Were they really doing that sort of thing? With each other?

"Riku, faster, pull mine fast!" Sora's voice was weak as Kairi gulped.

"Sora, I have to come."

"I'm coming! Coming! Ah!" Sora shrieked as he gasped.

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" Riku shouted as he came as well, their pants the only sound left for Kairi to hear.

The redhead lowered her hand off of her mouth as her eyes watered. Could this mean that she'd never have a chance with Sora?

"Sora, I love you." Riku said before Kairi heard a loud kissing sound.

"I love you too Riku." Sora said before she heard tiny whimpers.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, half laughing.

"I want to snuggle with you." Sora giggled.

"You're so cute. And so mine." Riku made these growling noises while Sora laughed.

"Riku stop! That tickles!" Sora shouted as he continued giggling.

All the while, Kairi stared into her hand, at her good luck charm.

Could it really be that lucky if it brought her here?

Kairi sighed, kissed it goodbye, and let it fall right by the entrance of Sora's Secret Place before she went back to her boat and returned to the mainland.

"Riku? It's getting late." Sora sighed after he and Riku cuddled in the cold cave.

"Perfect for a late night swim." Riku stood up and stretched.

"Seriously? You'll get sick."

"No I wont, I used to do it plenty of times back in the day. Come on." Riku said and Sora stood up.

"Fine." Sora climbed out of the cave first, about to stand, but stopped when his hand landed on something.

"Oww! Sora? Keep moving." Riku groaned when he bumped into the brunette.

"Wait a sec!' Sora gasped, realizing what he was touching.

"Nice view."

Riku slapped Sora's ass, causing the brunette to let out a, "Yip! Riku! Don't do that."

"Why not?" Riku ran his hand up and down the round muscle.

"Cause, I think Kairi was here."

"Yeah, remember? She searched the island and kept calling your name." Riku sighed, finding that part of the conversation pointless.

"No, I mean, I think she heard us. Look, she left this." Sora stood up and Riku did too, dusting off his knees as Sora held out his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's Kairi's good luck charm." Sora said, running his fingers along the smooth surface.

"Oh. So I guess she knows about us." Riku shrugged.

"Guess so." Sora said, feeling uneasy about it.

"You ok?" Riku could sense the tension.

"I just feel bad. I don't want her to think that I don't like her at all. I just hope she's ok." Sora looked up and Riku nodded.

"Hey, no matter what, we're all going to be together. Ok?" Riku put a hand on Sora's back to comfort him.

"Thanks." Sora tried to smile.

"You want to go for a swim?" Riku placed his hands on Sora's hips as the brunette nodded shyly.

"Hey Riku," Sora said quietly and paused, leaving Riku to guess what was to be said next. "Race ya!" Sora took off, not giving Riku a chance to catch up.

"Cheater!" Riku took off with a smile, sprinted his hardest, and caught up.

"Hey!" Sora shouted as Riku lifted the brunette in his arms and threw him over his shoulder and dumped him in the ocean.

"Ha-Ha!" Riku laughed at Sora's wet, shivering body.

"Cold!" Sora shakily stood up.

"Hey Sora, lets skinny dip." Riku smirked and Sora gulped.

"It's already too cold."

"I know how to warm us up quick."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Come on," Riku walked back to the shore, stripped of his swim trunks as Sora kicked off his.

"I've never done this before." Sora covered his body with his hands.

"You're so cute Sora, covering yourself even though I've seen it all." Riku winked before he ran freely into the water, diving into a crashing wave as Sora watched, gulping and shuddering in the cold wind.

"Holy shit its cold!" Sora shivered.

"You get used to it." Riku smirked, swimming over to Sora, holding him from behind as the water went up to their hips.

"Riku? I'm so glad that we're home." Sora smiled up and behind to his love.

"Me too. I love you Sora." Riku kissed Sora's neck, holding him closer as a giant wave came.

"RIKU!" Sora pointed in panic.

"Hang on!" Riku shouted and both boys faced each other, gripping tightly as that wave swept them off of their feet and washed them onto the sand.

Riku coughed up water, trying not to choke as he spat up sand. He smiled to see that he still had Sora's hand, but when Sora looked unresponsive, Riku freaked out.

"Sora? Sora! Sora wake up." Riku pushed on Sora's chest as the brunette sprang up and puked water. "Dammit! You scared me." Riku exhaled loudly, keeping his hand on Sora's back.

"Thanks." Sora panted. "Now it's really cold." Sora trembled as Riku put his arms around him.

"You want to heat up?" Riku asked as he put Sora in his lap, smothering him with his hands.

"How?" Sora wiped the ocean water off of his brow.

"Just let your body do what it wants." Riku shrugged as he moved to straddle Sora.

"Right now, it wants a lot." Sora whimpered as Riku bit one of his nipples. "Ah!" Sora yipped as Riku pulled up on his flesh between his teeth.

"So yummy." Riku grinned as he lapped his tongue over the reddened flesh.

"Riku," Sora moaned as Riku pushed his knee between Sora's legs.

"Do, do you want to do it Sora?" Riku stopped when he felt Sora's hard on.

Sora sat up on his elbows.

"I want to be close to you." Sora said and Riku smiled.

"Well I want to be close to you too, but do you want to do it?" Riku asked again.

"Yeah." Sora nodded, putting his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"Alright." Riku lifted Sora's legs by the brunette's sides. "Hold, please." Riku smiled and Sora obeyed.

"Ah," Sora gritted his teeth as he felt one of Riku's finger poke around inside him.

"Here, hang on." Riku got up off his knees and ran off, coming back with a coconut.

"Whats that for?" Sora asked, still holding his legs.

"Lube." Riku smiled as he cracked it open, dipped his fingers in the liquid, then plunged them inside Sora.

"Shit!" Sora gasped as Riku pushed his third finger in.

"Stupid sand." Riku scoffed, not preferring to do it on the coarse grainy sand, but it was worth it.

"Riku, I'm ready." Sora panted, wanting to feel his best friends cock inside him.

"Me too." Riku pumped himself a few more times and let coconut milk drip on his erection. "Alright, lets just add some here." Riku held the coconut half over Sora's ass and let the milk leak onto his hole.

"Cold." Sora shivered at the sensation of the cold liquid spilling down his ass.

"Not for long." Riku smiled as he slowly pushed his tip in.

"Fuck!" Sora held his legs tighter.

"Yeah, oh yeah." Riku sighed happily as he tapped himself into Sora. Sora let his legs fall on the sand to his sides so that he could tug on his own erection.

"Riku, more!" Sora begged, putting his feet around Riku's back so that Riku could push in farther.

"It's all the way in." Riku smiled as he continued to thrust.

"So big." Sora squirmed and Riku grinned.

"Hell yea it is, just like this juicy ass." Riku gave Sora a playful spank before he bent down to kiss him on the lips. "You ok? Does it hurt?"

"I'm ok." Sora grimaced.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't stop." Sora moaned again, putting his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Riku." Sora closed his eyes as his end neared.

"I have to come. Do you want me to pull out?" Riku asked, grinding his hips into Sora's ass.

"No, no, come, come!" Sora yelled as he felt Riku squirt inside him. "AH-HAH!" Sora whined as he came on Riku's chest above him.

"Damn, that was hot."

"I'm so hot. My body, so warm." Sora gasped, his chest inflating up into Riku's.

"Told you we'd warm up." Riku smiled before he kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Riku, hold me." Sora pleaded as Riku did just as Sora said.

"I wont let you go." Riku snuggled his body over Sora's.

"You better not. Don't ever leave me again, you hear?" Sora demanded with watering eyes.

"I wont, I promise Sora."

"I don't want to have to find you ever again. It was so hard." Sora sniffled.

"I know Sora. I know." Riku went on his side and pulled Sora into his strong arms. "Shh, just go to bed."

"Here?" Sora asked, looking around in the dark night at the open sky and crashing waves just a few feet away from where they were lying.

"You don't want to sleep in my arms?" Riku asked, pretending to be sad.

"I don't want to be cold."

"Then I guess we'll have to keep ourselves warm, now wont we?" Riku smirked.

"You're such a freak Riku." Sora giggled.

"What? I missed this beach." Riku shrugged with Sora in his arms.

"Beach boy; that's what you are." Sora stuck his tongue out, surprised when Riku stuck his tongue out as well, making them touch.

"My boy; that's what you are." Riku held Sora's head against his chest.

"I love you Riku." Sora squeezed Riku's middle.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku said, holding his love throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ok so I wrote this story for theuntoldstories-ofadreamer. She came up with the plot, the pairing, and requested that I write it for her. SO if you like the story, it's her idea! ^_^ I hope that you liked it and yea, that's really it. Just a simple story of what I think really could have….should have happened.<p> 


End file.
